Eternally
by intoxication
Summary: Collection of drabbles. AthrunCagalli. 23/100 Anthro - "I'm sorry I called you a filthy drool-beast."
1. Blink

Here's a nice little time waster for me -- Gundam Seed drabbles. Most of them will be AthCag, so you all know, but some may be either DearkaMir, KiraLacus, or MuMurrue.

I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**1/100 – Blink**

She didn't dare close her eyes, not even for a moment. She feared that it would all disappear, fade away in the darkness of her eyelids. She couldn't bear to be parted with the sight in front of her, of his serene, dozing face. A smile tugged at her lips as she stroked her fingertips over his cheek, watching the furrow form in his brow at her ticklish touch.

"Nn Cagalli."

"Hmm?"

He opened his eyes, smiling at her.

"Go to sleep."

He pressed his lips to her forehead gently, a good night kiss.

She blinked.

He was still there.


	2. Wedding

Thanks to all who reviewed :)

I have no idea where this idea came from, but I'm glad it did. I am sorely tempted to extend it, truth be told.

Enjoy.

I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**2/100 – Wedding**

Her eyes glared at him, and she fought to keep the scowl off her lips, smiling politely as her fingers curled viciously around the stems of the flowers. He smirked, ever so subtly, and no one but her saw it. Cagalli shifted uneasily, feeling his steady gaze tracing over her body, much like his hands had the night before. She did her best to ignore it, focusing instead on the fact that it was – hopefully - the happiest day of her brother's life.

How they had started at separate parties and ended up in the same bed was beyond her.


	3. Fantasy

The third installment. Enjoy. This was a hard one to write... but the next one is even harder -freaks out-

I don't own Gundam Seed.

* * *

**3/100 – Fantasy**

"I have _never_ seen a man look so good in tights."

Cagalli laughed at her friends' comment, her eyes drifting back to the focus of their attentions. A white stallion loped around the arena, his muscles rippling under his coat. The main focus was not on the gleaming white mount, but the graceful rider aboard his back. The midnight hair caught the fading sunlight in a mesmerising display.

"It's like he rode out of a fantasy. A knight in shining armour aboard his gleaming white horse."

Cagalli needed a knight to save her, to save her from her burning desire.


	4. Lock And Key

Ohwellhaithere!

Long time no see, yeah? Here's some more drabbles for ya'll that I wrote whilst I was visiting family.

* * *

**4/100 – Lock and Key**

Whenever she saw him, she fought against the butterflies in her stomach. It was an epic battle of heart versus conscience, and her heart was pulling ahead. She would cringe at the thought, at the faintest hint that she wanted him. She denied it to herself. But even so, she couldn't deny that he had her under lock and key. He had her heart on his side, even if she didn't want it to be that way. He knew it, too. The way he watched her, the way he sent her those irresistibly cheeky grins. She knew that he knew.


	5. Heart

I wanted this to work. It didn't want to work. So we compromised!

I must admit, this was influenced by the scene in the first episode of Bleach (I think) where Rukia gives Ichigo a moustache.

* * *

**5/100 – Heart**

She wrinkled her nose at the odd feeling on her face, and opened her sleepy eyes to see his face hovering just over hers.

"What're you doing?" She whispered, and he grinned as he continued running the tip of the Sharpie over her face.

"Nothing."

She scrambled out of bed and ran for the bathroom to inspect the damage. He grabbed her shoulders before she reached the mirror and touched it to her face again. Once he let her go, she turned slowly towards the mirror, and ran her eyes over the love confession adorned with hearts on her cheek.


	6. Poison

Originally, this drabble was going to be the other way around. Don't get me wrong, I love kinky, but it would've been far too kinky for this drabble xD

* * *

**6/100 – Poison**

"Did you know that the best chance of surviving a snake bite is to suck out the poison?"

"What? Where do you find this stuff?"

She rolled over on the bed, watching him upside-down. "Internet."

"Mm, as expected."

"Would you do it for me?"

"What?"

"Suck out poison."

He turned and looked at her as he buttoned his shirt, a frown on his face. "Hell no."

"What?!" She exclaimed furiously.

With a soft smile, he leaned over the bed, his lips just over hers. "You slap me for licking you; God knows what you'd do if I sucked on you."


	7. Fairy

One word for ya'll. FAIL.

* * *

**7/100 – Fairy**

"You want me to what?"

"Stuff the turkey. It's the least you can do."

"You want me to shove my hand in the ass of a dead bird?"

"Yep."

"Do it yourself."

She groaned and turned to look at him, hands on her hips. "Stop being such a fairy, Athrun."

"What?"

"You're useless and way too girly. The size of fairies could come into play too..."

He looked as though he had been slapped. "He's insulted."

She crossed the kitchen to kiss him softly.

"I was kidding. I'll make it up to him if you just stuff the goddamned turkey."


	8. Panties

I. Love. This.

* * *

**8/100 – Panties**

"Damn, strawberries. I was hoping for polka dots."

She straightened slowly, looking at Athrun with narrowed eyes. "What?"

"Nothing."

"I heard what you said." She yanked down the bottom of his shirt that she was wearing, obscuring the strawberry patterned panties she wore.

"No, no. I just prefer the dots. The stripes aren't bad either. Or those cute little Hello Kitty ones. Oh and I like the glittery ones too."

"How do you know about the glittery ones? I haven't worn them yet..." She trailed off and her eyes widened. "Athrun Zala, stay the HELL out of my panties drawer!"


	9. Stitch

**9/100 – Stitch**

His hand tightened on hers and he inhaled sharply through his teeth. She leaned over him and pressed her lips against his forehead, comforting him with the touch. His exhale was calmer, and his hand eased on hers.

"All done."

They both looked up at the doctor with variations of relief. Athrun stood gingerly, and Cagalli wrestled her hand from his grip.

"All that fuss over nothing."

"Nothing? I just got stabbed over and over!"

Her eyes narrowed at him. "Athrun. You got a stitch. _A_ stitch. You were pricked by a needle _twice_. You are such a drama queen."


	10. Comic Strip

**10/100 – Comic Strip**

"Are you done yet?"

"Almost."

Her fingers drummed the tabletop impatiently. He lowered the newspaper enough to peer at her over the top of it.

"What's so important about it anyway?"

"I just need it."

"Why?"

"My business, not yours."

"Go and get dressed, Cagalli. I'll be done by the time you get back."

With a huff, she obeyed. A sly grin slid over Athrun's face as he stood to retrieve the scissors.

When Cagalli returned, the newspaper was sitting on the table, as promised, with Athrun nowhere in sight. She opened it gleefully.

"The hell?! Where are my comics?!"


	11. Dragon

I felt the urge to upload, so I jotted this down. 'Tis inspired by my own fails.

* * *

**11/100 – Dragon**

He sat across from her, watching her pencil skim across the paper. "Nice horse."

"It's not a horse."

"Dog?"

"Nope."

"Cat?"

She raised her head with a scowl on her face. "Quit while you're ahead Zala."

"Not my fault you can't draw."

She huffed and returned to her drawing, pressing the pencil to the paper too hard.

"Don't worry, you have other redeeming qualities."

A smile tinged her lips, but she continued to ignore him.

"So, what _are_ you drawing?"

"It's a dragon."

"You sure about that?"

"Those redeeming qualities you were talking about? You ain't getting none of them."


	12. Mario

Ah Mario Kart. This game gave me much stress.

* * *

**12/100 – Mario**

"Whatcha doing?"

His sudden words startled her, and her finger slid off the button. With a growl of frustration, she tossed the game down onto the couch beside her and turned her furious gaze onto Athrun. "You just made me lose! I was beating my record time!"

"You were playing that stupid game again?" He wandered over and scooped up the device, studying it curiously. "Hmm. I bet I could beat your time."

She quirked her brow. "Oh really?"

"Really."

"What're the stakes?"

"If I win, you're cooking dinner naked. If you win, I am."

She didn't hesitate. "You're on."


	13. Edgar Allan Poe

I've finally gotten back into the swing of writing. Hurrah?

* * *

**13/100 – Edgar Allan Poe**

Her arms slipped around his neck from behind, and she leaned over his shoulder.

"What're you reading?" She muttered.

"'The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket'."

"Eugh. Poe."

"He's one of the masters, Cagalli."

"Of boring. Isn't there something else you would rather be doing?"

"Nope. I'm happy doing this."

"Fine." She huffed, straightening and storming from the room.

He looked up just in time to see a flash of polka-dot panties from beneath the short, transparent nightdress that she wore. His favourite pair.

"Hey, wait up a second!"

He scrambled up from the chair, the book lying forgotten.


	14. Mask

So this one, the previous one, and the next one were all written on the same night. And this is one just completely different from the others. Fluffy. Romantic. Corny as hell. BLEH. But I can't have them all being perverted now, can I?

* * *

**14/100 – Mask**

His eyes followed her every movement as she flowed through the crowd, a mask hiding her delicate features. The bodice of the ball gown clung to her figure, framing the curves that he knew so very well. He moved after her, skirting around laughing men and flirting women, following her out onto the balcony, into the chilled night.

His hands found her waist, holding her snugly against his own body whilst his lips sought hers. She pulled back, gasping for breath and managed to speak.

"When did you know it was me?" She whispered.

"From the moment I saw you."


	15. Sword

This one was difficult, but I managed to make it sound perverted, to my 2am brain at least. Yes. Pity me for my fail. But I couldn't think of anything else xD

* * *

**15/100 – Sword**

"Ah!"

"Oh come on, harder!"

"I can't!

"Yes you can. C'mon, give it to me."

"But it's so _big_."

Athrun stepped out of the house, seeking out the voices that had disrupted his paperwork. He leaned against the doorway, watching the sweat gathering on the brows of the blonde and the pink princess.

"Now, you need to thrust like this- Oh, Athrun! Something wrong?"

He smiled at his fiancée. "Thought I'd better see how you two were getting on. Don't be too hard on her, Cagalli. You've had more practice. Just remember how you were when you first started sword-fighting."


	16. Web

Bleh bleh bleh. I do it better than Kesha.

I'm running low on ideas for stuff to upload guys. These drabbles can't handle all my creativity (cos there's just sooo much of it -end sarcasm). Message me with some ideas for oneshots, stories, whatever!

* * *

**16/100 – Web**

If there was one thing she hated, it was spiders. Walking into the house late one night, she felt the strands of a web encompass her face. She let out a scream.

The front door swung open and Athrun hurried out. "Cags, what's wrong?"

"Spider!"

He chuckled and plucked the strands of web away from her face. "It's Halloween, Cagalli. You put that web there yourself."

She blushed furiously.

"But, if it makes you feel any better," He slipped his arms around her waist with a grin. "I can perform a thorough check to make sure there is no spider."


	17. Vampire

Shockingly, I hd a lot of trouble writing this. I still don't like it. But, it's a tribute to the most awesome 'True blood', the third season of which is finally airing!

* * *

**17/100 – Vampire**

"Vampires are so ridiculous." Cagalli muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "What do those girls – and guys – see in them? All they want is to bite you. Nothing appealing about that at all."

"So, does that mean…" Athrun began, leaning towards Cagalli and grazing his teeth over her neck."That if you met a real vampire and he wanted to bite you, you wouldn't give in?"

"Of course - Ah!" Her voice turned to a gasp as Athrun bit down gently on her neck.

"See? It turns you on." He said, satisfied, and sat back to continue watching the show.


	18. Zodiac

Sorry for the long wait guys. I'm not living at home at the moment and have no internet x.x I am writing fanfiction every now and then but never get around to uploading. I am home for a couple of days at the moment, so figured I should update these drabbles. Enjoy!

Also, this one was just... epic. I wrote the first half before looking up Cagalli's birthday. I promise you, the start has not been altered in any way!

* * *

**18/100 – Zodiac**

"Hey Cags, what's your zodiac sign?"

She looked up and blinked, tilting her head to the side. "Um… I don't know."

"Hm. I bet you're Taurus."

"Why's that?"

"The symbol is a bull. Reminds me of you."

She glared daggers at him and huffed. "Then what are you?"

"Scorpio."

Curiosity and her pride got the better of her, and she moved over to the computer, to begin her search.

"May 18 falls under…" Her voice trailed off and she bit her lip.

"Yeah?"

"Nevermind." She snapped, closing the browser and storming from the room.

Curious, Athrun opened the history.

Taurus.


	19. Bones

I was stuck on this one for a while, before I remembered one of xpainteddog's Bleach fanfics and decided it would fit perfectly.

* * *

**19/100 – Bones**

Setting the bone of her lamb chop aside, Cagalli tilted her head and grinned.

"Hey, Athrun..."

"Mm?" He muttered around a mouthful of food.

"Let's get a dog."

"Mm. Wait, no."

"Why not? He could eat our leftovers, and we can take him for walks, and-"

"Clean up his mess? Let him out for toilet breaks every few hours? I don't think so."

"But Athrun," She whined, pouting. "I want a dog."

"I am not having a Chihuahua running around the house."

"Chihuahua? No way. I was thinking... Great Dane."

"No way in hell."

"We are getting a dog, Athrun."


	20. Phoenix

Expect to see a few more drabbles similar to this. Tormenting Athrun is so much fun xD

* * *

**20/100 – Phoenix**

"Athrun!" Her sing-song voice carried through the house and he looked up from his boo. He listened to her approaching, her footsteps accompanied with an ominous clicking. And then he was covered by a heavy mass of grey.

"WHOA!" He cried, trying to push the beast off of him.

"Phoenix, here boy."

The dog leapt off Athrun to sit at Cagalli's feet.

"What the hell sort of dog is that?" Athrun asked, wrinkling his nose in distaste at the saggy-skinned beast.

"Neapolitan Mastiff."

"Right." Athrun turned his attention back to his book. "What the HELL. He drooled on my book!"


	21. Deviantart

Oh yes, I'm alive. After a long 6ish months living without internet, I'm back with internet access. And sadly, I have very little fanfiction to show for it.

* * *

**21 - Deviantart**

"Athrun?"

"Mm?"

"Does Miriallia have a Deviantart account?"

He stepped into the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe. "Not that I know of. Yzak does though."

"Oh really? Pass me my phone, will you."

With a small frown, Athrun scooped her phone off of the bedside table and tossed it to Cagalli on the bed. She punched in a number and brought the phone to her ear, a serene smile on her face. It was obvious when the call was answered, as her face changed dramatically.

"Where did you get that photo and why the hell is it on Deviantart?"


	22. Egyptian

It's been six long months, people. I am struggling to write these days, so expect many a drabble in the future as I try to get my muse running.

****And so you all know, this prompt killed me.

* * *

**22 - Egyptian**

Athrun looked up from his history book and watched the huge, drooling beast with distaste as it sprawled out on the couch. "Cagalli, he's drooling everywhere again."

She spared a glance towards the dog spread out beside her and shrugged. "I'll clean it up."

"Look, why don't we get rid of the damn thing and get something less... Drooly. A cat, maybe."

"Cats can drool."

"No cat could possibly drool more than that thing. The Egyptians worshipped cats, you know."

"The Egyptians also threw their brains out when they died because they thought they were worthless, Athrun. Phoenix is staying."


	23. Anthro

I love this one, I really do. To understand this one, you may want to brush up on chapters 8 and 13.

* * *

**23 - Anthro**

"It's not like he's human Cagalli."

"That's not the point! He still has feelings, and you hurt them. Now, apologise."

"No. I refuse to apologise to a freaking _dog_."

The glare she gave him almost made him wither. _Almost._ But seriously, apologise to a dog? No way in hell.

"Athrun Zala. Apologise now, or you'll never see the polka-dots again."

His face blanched. The dog looked up at him expectantly with drool dripping from his sagging lips. "Phoenix, I'm sorry I called you a filthy drool-beast. It'll never happen again."

Cagalli folded her arms and smirked. "Damn right it won't."


End file.
